My Final Chance at Heaven...
by Alan Smithee
Summary: You'll see why it's called this later on in the piece, this is just a prologue. (WARNING: Chances are that this series will be my last Final Fantasy 8 fanfic for a while.)
1. Default Chapter

Prologue.  
  
12 years ago.  
  
"So, you're finally going to do it, huh?" Edea asked her husband.  
"Yep. I finally got the money to fulfill our dream! We're actually going to do it!" Cid replied.  
"I can't believe you pulled it off. Well, who'll our first students be?"  
"I don't know. How about we start it here in the orphanage and just build from there?"  
"Okay...I'll tell them..." Edea quickly went into the next room, where she saw Seifer listening in.  
"Quiet...she'll make us go to skool...learn things..." Seifer replied.  
"Okay, kiddies, Matron's got a surprise for you..." Matron said to the quickly swarming children.  
"Ooh...what is it?"  
"Well, tomorrow, me and Mr.Cid are going to start you in schooling! You'll start here, and then we'll move all of you to a big building!" Edea replied.  
"YAY!" the kids shouted.  
  
10 years ago.  
  
"Well, the building's set. This'll be your new home for a while, kids!" Matron replied.   
"We call it, the Garden, because through this will grow all of you little sprouts..." Cid quickly rubbed the two closest heads to his and continued," will grow into the mighty oaks of the future here!"  
"It's so big..." Selphie said in awe.  
"I know. This is going to house many more kids, not just you seven! You'll learn here, play here, and basically have a good time!"  
"Awesome..." Suddenly, a car headed toward the building . "Um, is this the new orphanage?" the woman asked.  
"Yes it is, how may I help you?" Matron asked.  
"Well, you see...I'm barren...my husband doesn't want to get a surrogate mother...could I adopt some of your kids?"  
"Why, yes you may. Mrs....?"  
"Dincht...."  
"Ah, yes...Which of our fine children would you like to give a finer home?" Matron asked.  
"Well, those two little boys over there seem to be friends..." Mrs.Dincht pointed to Seifer and Zell. Seifer was punching Zell in the face until he agreed to eat a small Bite Bug egg.   
"Ah, we'll see. You know, our orphanage is converting itself into a top-notch school. Would you like to enroll them here so they can be with their closest friends and people who love them like their own children, or send them to some godforsaken public school where the teachers will join the students in beating them down until they finally get their one wish to get one of them to finally shoot them?" Matron asked.  
"I'll take your schooling..."Mrs.Dincht replied.  
"Excellent. You obviously care about these kids. Seifer? Zell?" Seifer came running over as Zell slowly hobbled over to meet with Matron. "This is Mrs. Dincht. She's your new mommy!"  
"But...but...I wanna stay with my friends!" Zell started to whine.  
"That's the good thing, here! Mrs.Dincht has agreed to enroll you in our school foranominalfee..."  
"What?" Mrs.Dincht asked.  
"Oh, nothing...you'll be able to stay with all of your little friends!" Matron replied.  
"Yay!" Zell replied.  
"Okay. Let's go..." Seifer and Zell got into Mrs.Dincht's car as she drove them away.  
  
5 years ago.  
  
The advisor came into President Deling's office. "President Deling, sir?"  
"Yes?"   
"We've just gotten word from the slums of Timber. It seems a crazed group of rebels calling themselves the 'Forest Moonies' have tried to take over Timber..."  
"Again?" President Deling whined. "Isn't that the fifteenth time this year?"  
"Yes, sir. We've subdued them, as usual. Are there any new rules you want to go through for this?"  
"Hmmm...Timber...it is in the south of Galbadia, is it not?" President Deling asked.  
"Well, yes..."  
"I know just how to put a screw to all of those dirty Timber people..."  
  
"We have just recieved word of a new law. According to this new statute, Marriage between two people who are related either by blood, by Hyne, or by the eyes of the Law is illegal...."  
  
1 year ago.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Julia asked.  
"I don't know...it just seems like Rinoa's becoming more and more distant lately..." General Caraway replied.  
"Don't worry, it's just a phase...she'll grow out of it, it'll all be fine." Julia replied.  
"Still, I think she needs a bit of discipline..." General Caraway started to read the newspaper. "I've got it! I know where she'll get out of this...phase!" "Oh, Rinny..." In a flash, Rinoa came down the stairs. "What is it, Dad?"  
"I've decided to take you out of the schools here. I've found this nice place over in Balamb...you'll love it!"  
"But, dad...all my friends..."  
"You'll make new friends over there, it'll be fine. Hell, I may send your sister there next year..."  
"Is there any chance that I'll get out of this stuff?"  
"Forswear all of your friends, shape up completely, and... oh yeah, agree to go there!"  
"I don't believe this..."  
"You leave tomorrow. Go pack. Now."  
"rassafrassing...MEANYS!" Rinoa stormed up to her bedroom, packed her things, and headed downstairs. "The way I figure it, why wait?" She yelled to her parents as she took their car and drove to the train station.   
"This train goes to...Timber?" Rinoa asked.  
"Yeah. Where are you heading?"   
"Balamb, I guess..." Rinoa handed her ticket over and found her seat. After a couple of hours, the train hit Timber.  
"Okay, the train's on the other side of town, it's no problem." Rinoa quickly ran over to the station and headed onto a train for Balamb.  
"Just...one...more minute...ACK!" Rinoa said as she bumped into a person. "Geez, what's your....problem?"  
"Um, right now, it's that I don't know who you are..."  
"Name's Rinoa Caraway-Heartilly..."  
"Seifer...Seifer Dincht...Why are you heading this way?"  
"Stupid parents sending me to some stupid school up in stupid Balamb..."  
"Balamb Garden? I'll be happy to show you around..."  
"I'd like that..."  
"It's a date then." The two headed onto the train and found the nearest set of two seats.  



	2. Chapter 1.

Chapter 1.  
  
I once went from Balamb to Esthar to see a movie.  
I know, that seems a little pathetic. I mean, I could see movies in Balamb, right? It had some more reason to it. My brother Seifer and his girlfriend decided to take a quick weekend there and maybe check out the area for when they leave Garden. My mom didn't trust Seifer and Rinoa alone, so she sent me to go with them as a form of minor chaperone. I don't know why the hell she'd pick me, as I'm much smaller and am completely cool with whatever Seifer does with her, so it's like nothing. But I didn't really mind, I mean, I do get a free trip to Esthar out of the deal, I'm cool with it. So anyways, I'm there. Since we couldn't get tickets to anything else good that Friday, we all decided to just stop and see a movie. We couldn't decide on whichever one we wanted to see. I was cool with whatever, Seifer wanted to see King's Knight V for the umpteenth time, Rinoa wanted to see one of those generic teen comedies that neither star teens nor are very comedic, and I was cool with whatever. Then, Cid called Seifer for a mission...(That's the breaks of being one of the youngest of the SeeDs...) and he told me and Rinoa to go ahead. We went to see her movie, it was nothing to me. The movie sucked. However, I'm not sure which is the most pathetic thing of it: the fact that I'd go to Esthar to see a movie, the fact that I'd go to Esthar to see a bad movie, or the fact that it is probably the only time that any female would even agree to just go see a movie with me.   
  
I know, I should probably think of some easier things. It's just that...Everyone in Garden's got somebody. I mean, there's my brother. Him and Rinoa are (depending on when you ask them) getting married ASAP, thinking of getting married, or are busy in Seifer's dorm doing as married couples do. My buddy Squall's been with this chick Selphie who we've all known for years. Selphie's the latest object of "Pimp Daddy Irvine's" affection, but he's all tempered by his woman, one of the teachers here, Quistis Trepe (who, last time I heard, also wanted Squall, or some combonation of Squall, Irvine, and Seifer.) Well, at least that's my circle of friends. Everyone has at least one person. I apparently get to end up with insomnia, late night Cinemax, and a bottle of Thousand Island dressing.   
  
I can't believe this stuff...Seifer says eventually someone's going to come my way...Seifer is full of sh...SEIFER! What's going on, bro?  
  
"Zell, what's up! Listen, I've got a little...problem..." Ah, Seifer. Ten to one he either asks for money or the use of my dorm as a "secondary skank-tuary."   
"What do you need now?"  
  
"Well, Rinoa's family's coming to visit Garden..." It's the dorm, it's the dorm...  
  
What is it now?   
  
"Well, her sister's coming with them to be enrolled here. She needs someone to show her around, and I know you haven't got any plans..." Don't rub it in. "...Would you be willing to come with us, you know, keep her sis busy?" Eh, it's not so bad. At least I'd be able to get one more person who the laws of the area would consider my sister as a notch in my Case of Patheticitude...  
  
Sure, man.   
  
"Great, man! They're coming at about 7. Meet us at the front." Okay...I've got something to do tonight...Groovy...Should I get changed? Eh, I'll just go with the main rules of this place: According to Galbadian law (or the law she's under), she's considered off-limits. As a result, don't change, you can't go anywhere with this girl... Hmmm, would you look at the time? Gotta go...  
  
Ah, how bad can it be? I mean, this chick's probably going to be somewhat cool, I mean, Seifer wouldn't steer me wrong, right? She's bound to be at least okay on the eyes, I mean, Rinoa's damn cute...DO NOT TELL SEIFER I SAID THAT. Last time I did, I woke up in Dr.Kadowaki's office with this scar on my cheek...Eh, it'll be fine...  
  
"Zell! Over here! Sis, this is Zell Dincht..." Oh, hey. She's...she's....  
"Hi, my sister's told me so much about you...By the way, my name is..."  
  
Face it, Zell, You've just hit the jackpot... 


	3. Chapter two: Different POV.

  
"Shaina, get your stuff ready! The train leaves in 1 hour! SCOOT!" Damn parents...why the hell are they making me go through with this? So what, my sister's happy there...guys, she's happy because she spends most of her time with that Seifer guy you two hate! Whereas you have *me,* perfect, good, never tried to finance any underground movements in Timber, and I'm sent to the same overblown military school...Geez...I wonder if this is the part where I lament that this isn't the 17th century yet?  
  
"GET YOUR STUFF!" Geez, what's the problem? This is Galbadia! Buy a ticket at any time close to the train, it leaves the second you're all set! Oh, wait, I forgot...they want to rent out my room! That's how they planned this...At least Rinny's room is used as a "recording studio" for Mom and her "I'm not a one-hit wonder, really!" albums... Eh, that's the last of it...  
  
Luckily I don't have any of the stuff that Rinoa had, or else I'd really be late. You know, friends, love interest, that sort of thing. Friends are just living scenery; they change with area. Love? Don't even get me started on that stuff. It's just one of those things that only one or two hundred thousand people get in their lives and hundreds of millions have kidded themselves to think they have because they see something similar in some pop culture thing. Hyne, pop culture is useful. It allows us a base templar for what our lives should be like, and if they aren't, we're losers.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!"   
  
"Good, now get in the bus. We need to be at the station stat. Go on, talk to the guy..." Okay, okay...  
  
"Okay, See ya! Write...not so often!" Yeah, bye...Ah, at the very least, I have stuff to look forward to. My sister's really cool and she's already gotten me to be her roomie, so at least there's no problem there...all I have to do is find a living scenery person in order to have a place to crash when Seifer drops by, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine with the arrangement. Oh, speaking of which, I should call them to check on the times...   
  
I sure hope this is still in range...  
  
"Hello?" Rinoa responded.  
"Who is it?"  
"You don't recognize your baby sister's voice?"  
"Shannie? What's going on?"  
"I'm checking on the time, where to meet you, that stuff."  
"Oh. Just take the connection at Timber, it's all good. I'll be at Seifer's mom's house. It's right across from the station."  
"Perfect..."  
"See ya."  
"Bye." Yes...Let's see...Trains that leave whenever...Solo train from Timber...Mom and dad's credit card...OH YEAH! Time to do some serious credit damage!  
  
Ah, now at least I'm...docile...I'd better get on the train.  
  
Ah, this'll be a long trip...I'd better take a quick nap...  
  
Ah, that's better. I wonder who that Laguna guy was? He was pretty cute, in an...aging star of a high school movie sort of way....Ooh, I'm there. Now, which way to Seifer's mom's place...She could have checked... Hmmm, this house seems close enough...  
  
"I see you've found it..." Rinoa said.  
"Sure. You could have given a landmark besides the train station of some kind..."  
"Why? You're smart enough...Come on. We need to get up to Garden. We'll get you set up, then we'll come back here to get something to eat."  
"Perfect with me, Rinny. Let's go. Just out of curiosity...how long is it to Garden?"  
"Not too long. I rented a car a couple months ago, and haven't brought it back. No probs." Ooh, nice ride...This is a short trek...  
" Well, we're here.Okay. Now, Seifer's managed to get his little brother to show you around if you need it. If you need me, just ask, if you see my necklace on the door, DON'T GO IN. Got it?"   
"Of course, sis. Well, see ya." Wait a minute...that guy over there...he's such a hottie...I wonder if HE needs a roommate?  
"Zell! Over here! Sis, this is Zell Dincht, Seifer's brother..." DAMMIT! Galbadian law! Why are all the good guys married, gay, or my sister's boyfriend's brothers?  
"Oh, hi, Zell...My sister's told me so much about you...My name's Shaina..."  
"Oh....hi....I could've figured you were Rinoa's sister from the looks, but you are much cuter than her..."   
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND?"  
"OhsorryI'vegottogo...getawayfrompsychobrotherIllseeyoulater!" I think I'll like this place a LOT... 


End file.
